


Mamoru's Big Ol' Adventure

by Ghosttypes



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Parody, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosttypes/pseuds/Ghosttypes
Summary: Mamoru is taken to the DBZ world for training by his request, and Goku mourns a great lost.





	Mamoru's Big Ol' Adventure

Mamoru's Big Ol' Adventure

One afternoon in the streets of Juuban, Mamoru Chiba was walking through the streets brooding, paying no mind to the cars that nearly ran him over. "Man, I'm going to be honest, my power set is trash. I mean, Sailor Moon has those giant hearts and all that moon crap, Mercury can throw water at people, Mars can shoot fire and light people's cigarettes for them, Venus is a flash light, and Jupiter is like a walking battery; damn everyone has better powers than I do!" he said as he sulked.

"Hey you, guy with the ugly green jacket!" someone in a nearby alley yelled, catching Mamoru's attention.

"Hmm, I'm the only person with a green jacket this ugly as far as I know," Mamoru said, while looking around. Then walked into the alley.

"I heard you say you needed some new powers, maybe I can help you out man," the person said.

"Well, I honestly could use some new special abilities. This seems like a worthwhile encounter for me, so I'm one hundred percent interested" Mamoru replied.

"What do you have now?"

"Um, some roses; I throw them at monsters to make them go away," Mamoru said slowly and hesitantly.

"Your abilities sound like utter trash, and so do you. And your coat. My name is Vegeta. If you want help, then step into this trash can." Vegeta said, while pointing to the can filled with trash next to him.

"O...k. I may have several questions about this entire scenario, but I'm definitely not passing up an opportunity to be a viable hero who can do more than toss roses. So...fuck it?" Mamoru responded as he hopped into the filthy, stinking trash can that stood next to the short Saiyan. He even took a moment to place the lid back on, once he got in, neatly. After a moment of laughing at the gullible human, Vegeta snapped his finger and a portal opened up in the wall he was facing. He then picked up the trash can and tossed it through, following along behind it. (1)

****

Mamoru rolled out of the trash can, covered in various discarded things and hit the floor. "Wow, where am I?" He asked after getting up and looking around.

"Why, you're at Kami's Lookout!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Kakarotto, come! I've brought something back with me!" he yelled before a man in an orange gi appeared next to him.

"Vegeta, did you bring the chips?!" Goku asked excitedly.

"Better, you fool! I brought back a human to train for no apparent reason!" Vegeta responded.

"Ugh, that doesn't make sense at all Vegeta. For one, you don't like humans. Another problem is why would you want to train a human? You saw how Krillin turned out. He's just about the strongest human we know, and how could you forget my chips?!" Goku yelled as if he was witnessing Krillin's death again, the first time.

"Forget about the chips, you damned fool! They're gone; we'll always remember their salty taste though, almost as if I actually brought some with me," Vegeta said while bowing his head in remembrance of the non-existent chips.

"Uh, hello? I'm still here you two," Mamoru said as he waved a hand after having cleaned as much trash off of himself as he could..

"Can you fly, boy?" Vegeta asked.

"Not that I know of," Mamoru said.

"Hmm, okay, can't fly," Vegeta said to himself while taking notes.

"Fuck it. It's time to start your training, human," Vegeta said as he grabbed the rose throwing college student.

"Finally! So where are we going?" Mamoru asked, not questioning this at all.

"To parts unknown, or my gravity chamber. We'll try to get your power level up as much as we can right now without you dying," the Saiyan Prince said while Mamoru stared on, wondering where the short man had gotten a gravity chamber from, and if he could get some food before they started training.

"While you two are training, I think I'll just go flying around randomly. Like, I don't even know this dude and really want no parts of this shit," Goku said abruptly as both Saiyans then prepared to blast off to their undetermined destinations.

****

"Mr. Popo. Who said Goku could just bring Vegeta and someone from another dimension I have never even heard of onto the Lookout like this?" Dende, who had remained unnoticed in the background the entire time, said as he shook his fist angrily at Goku's retreating form.

"Well Dende, if you had a problem with it, then why didn't you just tell him?" Mr. Popo asked.

"What in the fuck could I personally do about this? I'm essentially just the Dragonballs and healer guy when they remember me. It's just really not cool man."

****

Another dimension, two weeks after Mamoru began his training...

"Girls! Mamoru's been avoiding me for TWO WHOLE WEEKS! He never showed up for our imaginary date either! Imaginary because I made it up for dramatic purposes!" Usagi yelled in panic while flailing her arms in the air, as she walked into the Hikawa Shrine that afternoon.

"Usagi, what are you doing here? It can't be for a meeting since you wouldn't be this early..." Rei said, in deep thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Huh? Wait, where are the girls at Rei? You didn't kill them and toss their beaten and dead bodies into the Sacred fire to get rid of the evidence of your evil deed did you?!" Usagi screamed in horror.

"Idiot," Rei muttered quietly while facing away from the meatball headed one. 

"They don't live here, and there's not a meeting today, so why would they be here unless they just wanted to hang out? Also, I'd never killed them dummy!" Rei said in annoyance as she turned back around.

"Well, that's it! They came to hang out and you killed them! I bet you got Ami first didn't you? Waaah! My friend killed my other friends because of some cookies!" Usagi yelled while bawling.

"Why are you trying to blame something on me that never even happened? Why would I kill them anyway? They're my friends, too! And what do cookies have to do with anything?!" Rei yelled in bafflement.

"I don't know! You shouldn't have brought it up!" Usagi yelled. "What are you gonna do with that broom Rei? Put that down!" Usagi screamed as she prepared to bolt back out of the shrine.

"Grr..." Rei slowly, though reluctantly, put the broom back on the floor and took a deep breath to calm herself down. It wouldn't do to kill the future queen of the Moon.

****

The Hyperbolic Time Chamber...

"So uh, you want me to go out there...into that seemingly endless expanse of nothingness, expect me to find my way back, without food or water, and become far stronger than I've ever been in my second or so life?" Mamoru asked Vegeta skeptically.

They had finished up their training in the gravity room for the time being. Vegeta had just wanted to get him strong enough to survive in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They had been training in the gravity room for two weeks before they came here, Vegeta having taught him the bare basics of how to manipulate his ki.

"Well that, or die. Either one, but we can just skip to you dying if you'd prefer..." the Saiyan Prince said as he lifted up a glowing finger.

"Hmm... I'm going with...living, yes definitely living. I mean I did agree to train with you after all. And I don't want to have gone through all that training just to die. And it would be rude to just bite the big one after all your kind words and generosity," Mamoru said the last bit in sarcasm.

"You're darn right boy!" Vegeta yelled in agreement.

****

**Author's Note:**

> (1) In case you were wondering, Vegeta made a wish to the Eternal Dragon for a two way trip to another dimension
> 
> End Notes: Slightly altered version of a story I posted on Fanfiction.net from roughly 2003. Probably update the rest and upload it here soonish


End file.
